Kishin's Note
by Neko Espada
Summary: Shibusen students accept the special mission related to the mysterious deaths in one gloomy city.


It was another quiet morning in the Ninja Cats Village until someone's scream broke the silence.

"Oh, no! I am late!"

The black cat with a shoulder bag appeared on the windowsill of one of the houses and jumped outside. After that he quickly ran along the streets.

When cat almost reached his destination he saw an harlequin girl, coming towards him. She noticed the cat and waved to him.

"Good morning, Kitto!"-she said.-"Are you hurrying to the Academy?"

"Oh, hi Yomi!"-Kitto greeted his friend, whose full name was Tsukuyomi.-"Yeah, I am late again."

"Ok. Then I can't hold you here anymore."-Yomi said.-"See you later!"

Soon enough Kitto reached the Yard of Displacement. He ran to the circle of runes on the the ground. When cat entered the circle, it began to glow brightly. After that Kitto was teleported to his final destination.

Kitto appeared in the front of huge castle decorated with the skulls - Shibusen Academy. In the next second he heard the bell. Cat rushed to the doors and barely didn't bump into his friend Death the Kiddo.

"Watch out!"-cat cried but then he was able to stop and greeted his friend.

"Let's hurry to the class."-Kiddo said.-"I wonder if Shtein-hakase will be angry."

They rushed to the classroom. When they opened the door, they saw Spirit the Death's Scythe instead of Shtein. Lucky for them he hasn't even noticed their lating. So two friends quickly went to their places and took it.

Just as they expected it wasn't a real lesson. Spirit was waving to his daughter all the time, trying to attract her attention, and almost forgot about the lesson. So Kitto just took the book out of his bag and began to read it. He wasn't a nerd. He was just very interested in the studying of souls. It was one of the reasons why Kitto joined the Academy.

When lesson was over, two friends went to the Mission Board.

"Hmm. Which one should we choose?"-Kiddo said, looking at the stand.-"I don't see anything interesting. Maybe you will pick up a mission for us, Kitto?"

But cat wasn't able to find anything special there too. But then they heard a voice behind themselves.

"Are you looking for a really SPECIAL mission?"-woman, who was responsible for the missions asked.

"Maybe."-cat answered.-"Do you have any?"

"Yes. But I am warning you it's a very mysterious mission. We even don't have all the details clear enough. If you are going to accept it, then you will have to find out everything by yourself."-woman said.

"An investigation, huh? Sounds interesting."-Kiddo said.

"But it's also really far away from here. To say the truth we have never got such kind of missions before."-woman warned them again.

"Don't worry. I have a scroll with me which will take us to any place we would like to visit."-cat said.

"Ok. Just don't complain if something extraordinary will happen there."-woman said.-"As I said before, it's far away from the Academy, but we still have our agents even in the furthest places. When you will meet with the agent, he will tell you all the details about which he was able to find out."

Woman gave them the coordinates.

"Please take care."-she said.

Two friends went outside the castle. Kitto was very thoughtful while they went.

"Is something wrong?"-Kiddo asked.

"No. I just have a strange feeling about this mission. It's similar to what I felt when I have visited Death City first time. I can't explain it more clearly but I think this mission is really important."-cat said.

After that Kitto opened the scroll, which he was holding in his hand, because he left his bag in the safe place. A circle made of runes appeared around friends and they teleported to their destination.

They appeared in a big city which was full of noises and crowded with people. Kitto felt a bit sick.

"I hate big cities. After my calm village this place looks awful."-cat said.

"Complaining already? Haven't you just said that it's very important for you to go here?"-Kiddo smiled.

"You are right."-Kitto became serious.-"We must concentrate on our mission."

They headed to the park, where agent was waiting for them. They found him quickly enough. Agent led them to the place in the trees shadow.

"No one will see us here. Although, people of this city are not too curious."-agent said and took out the documents.-"So, let's start from the details of the mission. A several time ago we felt a strange presence in this city. It was different from the ordinary Kishins which we usually fight. Looks like this one is more talented than others. And also he uses some special power to hide his presence from time to time."

"A new species or evolved one?"-cat asked.

"We don't know exactly. That's why this mission wasn't put at the board."-agent said.-"But let me show you the info I was able to gather."

Agent took photos from the pile of documents and began to show it to friends one after another.

"These are some of the people, who was killed not so long ago. We weren't able to find anything special on their bodies, except the fact that their souls were taken. They all have ordinary reasons of death, however, there is no doubt that this is all Kishin's deeds."-agent said.-"But level of his madness isn't too high. And it's really strange. We think that he sealed most of his power within one thing."

Agent showed them the distorted photo. Some kind of copybook was represented on it. Something was written on the cover.

"It's hard to read it because of photo quality but I think it says "Death Note". This is the source of Kishin's powers, which he also uses for killing people."-agent said and showed another photo.-"But that's not all. To increase his powers Kishin gained the control over this human and now he is using him for his evil goals. The name of the human is Yagami Light. He got possessed by the Note and can't control himself anymore."

After that agent showed them the rest of the photos. The old man, the strict man with glasses, the girl and some other people were imaged there.

"This person is Watari. He is helping the main detective L, who is in charge of this case. But we don't know who is L and how he looks like. It's very secret info, which even our agents were not able to find."-agent said.-"Next is Light's father. And these people are his subordinates from the police. They are all investigating this story alongside with L. And the last one is the girl named Misa. She probably was possessed by Kishin too but somehow her soul wasn't taken. Now we are not feeling strong Kishin's presence near her but I think they are still connected."

"So there are two Kishins with the same powers in this city, right?"-Kiddo asked.

"Yes. It makes the mission even more dangerous."-agent warned them again.-"You still can refuse, though. I won't be angry at you if you do so."

Two friends exchanged glances and then turned to the agent.

"We won't give up. We accept this mission."-cat said.

"Very well. I will give you the coordinates of that place, where we were able to detect Kishin last time."-agent said.-"Good luck."

A couple of minutes later they were walking through the park. Kitto looked at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to be raining. Or even a little storm. I hate rain."-cat said.-"Besides I have some kind of bad feeling."

"Maybe it's because of the weather?"-Kiddo said, watching at the other direction.-"Oh, just look at this beautiful fountain! It's so symmetric!"

"Kiddo, please. Let's go. What if something bad will happen while we are here?"-cat was a little worried.

"Ok. I heard it's important to listen to cat's feelings. They never lies."-Kiddo became serious.

Soon they were in the city center at the place, where Kishin was seen last time. Kitto looked at the sky again. It became even darker.

"I can't feel anything here."-Kiddo said.-"Where should we search?"

They walked in the city for awhile but still without any results. Soon enough a real storm had began. And then suddenly Kitto felt something.

"Is it Kishin?"-Kiddo asked.

"Maybe. But it's a different feeling."-cat became even more worried.-"We must hurry! Don't ask why just ran as fast as you can!"

Kitto rushed through the streets guided by his feelings, which told him where to turn or where will be better to cut the way. But storm was too strong and great amount of water was flowing on the streets, making it impossible to move normally.

"Power of the Wind Clan!"-Kitto activated ability, which allowed him to ran at really high speed despite all the impediments.

Kiddo summoned his skateboard so now he could keep up with the cat. Soon they reached the huge building, which had more than 20 floors.

"It's here!"-cat said, rushing at the doors.

They ran into the big hall.

"There are no guards here."-Kiddo said.-"But all the doors have security system on it."

"We have no time for their super-secret stuff!"-cat cried, breaking through the doors with a high speed.

"Faster! Faster! Until it's too late!"-Kitto thought while he was running through the corridors, destroying all the obstacles on his way.

Soon cat's feelings led him to the door of small room. Behind this door was the source of danger, which Kitto felt before.

"Here!"-cat broke the door.

A gray-colored female Kishin was standing in the dark room. She was writing something in the copybook. In the next seconds Kitto acted according to his instincts. He beat out the Note from the enemy's hands then quickly slashed her with his blade.

Kishin was killed and in the same time Note fell on the floor and opened. It was glowing with the dark energy. Kitto looked at the page and saw the name written on it.

"Looks like it's the real name of that old man from the photo."-cat said to Kiddo, who joined him a couple of seconds ago.-"If only Kishin wrote the last letter of his name it could be too late."

"Yeah. It was really close."-Kiddo said.

Kitto concentrated the energy within his blade and thrusted it in the Note.

"Striking Moon!"

After the Note was destroyed they ran through the corridors and found the Operator's Room. There were many different computers and monitors in it. The old man was lying on the floor of the room. Kitto ran to him.

"Watari-san! Hold on!"-cat cried then sat nearby and began to heal him.

"Despite his name wasn't fully written in the Note, looks like it's still had some effect on him."-Kiddo said.-"Healing is probably unnecessary in this case. Let's just wait until he wakes up."

But suddenly Watari moved a bit and caught Kitto's hand.

"Please... save.. L.."-Watari said with a weak voice and then lost consciousness.

Kitto looked at one of the monitors and saw what was going on in the main room. A red light was blinking there because Watari had time for activating the alarm signal. They saw the group of people, lying around the room.

"Looks like the second Kishin used his evil power on them."-Kiddo said.

Friends saw two boys, who still were standing. Boys looked around, trying to understand what's going on. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Oh, I can feel we have guests here."-Kishin said, appearing in the front of the boys.-"But they won't be able to spoil everything."

Kishin rushed at boys and grabbed them. He used his evil power again and his victims immediately lost consciousness. After that black feathered wings appeared on the Kishin's back and he flew away.

"These two must be L and Light. Kishin took them to the roof. We must hurry or he will eat their souls!"-Kiddo said.

They ran to the building roof with all their speed. When they reached their destination, they saw Kishin, who was already waiting for them there. Two boys were lying not far away from him.

While friends were in the building, storm became even more stronger. Because of the rain all the sight was distorted, but Kishin was looking straight at them. It seemed like the storm wasn't bothering him at all.

"It will be a tough battle but we must win no matter what!"-cat thought.

"Are you really going to fight me? You just can't imagine how many souls I have absorbed thanks to this human."-Kishin said, pointing at Light.-"I haven't even thought that I will have such successful hunt. I used this guy to gather many souls and now I have great amount of power. So I don't need that human anymore. I will take his soul too of course. I lied to him that I won't do it and he trusted me. How silly!"

"You are talking too much, Kishin."-Kiddo said.

"Maybe so. But allow me at least to introduce myself. I am Ryuk."-said Kishin, pointing at himself.-"And about that word you called me. I am one from the big group of guys similar to me. We all have Notes for taking souls. We are different from the other Kishins because of that. So we prefer to be called Shinigamis."

After these words rage appeared on Kiddo's face and his glance became really cold.

"How dare you, Kishin, to call yourself a Shinigami?!"-Kiddo said with angry voice.-"Are you trying to blacken the name of the real Shinigamis?!"

"Oh, so you are the real one. How funny."-Ryuk said.-"No. We took this name only because it suits us. It's just a name after all. Take it easy, lad."

"Taking souls and hiding behind the name of Shinigami at the same time. Do you really think I will just ignore such thing?"-Kiddo said and then pistols appeared in his hands.-"Come on, Kitto! Let's teach this guy a lesson."

Two friends attacked Kishin at the same time. But he quickly evaded. Then Ryuk stopped not far away from them and took out the Note, which they saw before at the photo.

"I will just write your names here. Although, I am not sure if it will work on you guys but I will try it anyway."-he said, opening the Note.

But before he could write something Kiddo shot at Ryuk's hand, making him to drop the Note. In the next second Kitto destroyed it with the help of his blade.

"Not bad. But what will you do now?"-Ryuk said then suddenly flew at the high speed to the one of his victims.

He quickly grabbed L then flew up in the air and stopped near the edge of the roof.

"What a pity. This guy has a really interesting soul. More interesting than Light's. So I wanted to take his soul too. But you left me no choice."-Kishin said with a nasty smile and threw L from the roof.

"Don't dare!"-cat cried.

In the next second Darkness appeared on Kitto's body without a comand. Cat rushed to the edge at really high speed and caught L in the last moment. He landed on the roof then turned his head and saw how Kishin reached out his hand with sharp long claws, trying to attack him. But Ryuk couldn't do it because in the next second he was hurt by the rapid shots.

"Don't forget about me, Kishin!"-Kiddo said, attacking the enemy again.

Kitto took L to the far corner of the roof away from Kishin. Then cat created a protective shield around L so no one could attack him again. After that Kitto joined his friend at the fight.

"Now it's time for a fair battle. How is your name again? Ryuk, right?"-Kiddo said, standing side by side with the cat.

"Kishin Ryuk! In the name of Shinigami we will take your soul!"-two friends said in the unison.

Kishin laughed loudly after their words.

"Do you think that if you destroyed this Note I had lost all my powers?"-Ryuk said, gathering evil power around himself.

"Look! On his belt!"-Kiddo said.

Cat looked there and saw another Note attached to the Ryuk's belt.

"Yes. It's my own Death Note, which has the power of all those souls I gathered."-Ryuk said.

Now all the air was trembling because of the evil power.

"All right! Show me what you can do, Shibusen!"-Kishin cried, attacking friends.

They evaded his attack and began their own, attacking the enemy from different sides. Kiddo's attacks were most painful for him. Because of it Ryuk became outraged and concentrated all his attention at Kiddo.

"It seems you forgot something again."-Kiddo said with a smile.

"What?!"-Ryuk looked at his belt but didn't find his Note there.

He turned his head and saw the Note, which was flying away. Chains on it were cut by Kitto a moment ago. With the next move cat destroyed the source of Kishin's evil power.

"No! My precious Note!"-Ryuk cried.-"You will pay for this!"

Ryuk rushed at the cat, trying to catch him with his claws. Kitto kept the distance from the enemy then stopped and concentrated his power.

"Tamashi no Kyomei!"-two friends said at the same time.

"Too slow!"-Ryuk cried and caught the cat.-"You won't escape!"

"You think so?"-cat smiled and broke away.-"Do you repeat the same mistake again?"

Ryuk quickly turned to the other direction and saw Kiddo, who was charging the energy for his final blow. Kishin tried to flew away but he couldn't move because Kitto's Darkness power paralysed him. In the next second it was already too late.

"Death Cannon!"-Kiddo used his strongest attack.

Huge blow covered all the area and fully destroyed Kishin. When smoke settled down two friends looked around. There were only two boys lying on the roof and no signs of another Kishins.

"Looks like we have completed our mission."-Kiddo said.-"I can feel that all the souls are saved. I will release them right now."

While Kiddo was busy with the souls, cat went to the other boy. Kitto grabbed his body and lifted him, so now Light was hanging above the ground still unconscious.

"So all the problems were because of this guy."-cat said, thoughtfully looking at the edge of the roof.

"No need to kill him. He is just a victim."-Kiddo said, who guessed cat's intentions.-"Most likely he won't remember anything what happened here and will lost all the memories about the Note and events connected with it."

"Tch. Fine. But just because you asked me."-cat said, throwing Light back to the ground with all his power.

Then Kitto went to check L. Cat withdrew his shield and began to heal the boy. After that he looked at the sky once again. He hasn't even noticed that rain was already over and the sunshine began to appear from the clouds.

Suddenly L moved and woke up. He sat and looked around, trying to understand where he was.

"Oh, you are awake."-cat said.

After that two friends told L about what happended. He listened to them with interest and attention.

"You are not surprised to see ninja-cat and the real Shinigami in the front of you, huh?"-cat said.

"Yeah. I saw a lot of mysterious things during the past months."-L said then became a bit worried.-"Wait. You said that you destroyed three Notes. But there must be another one somewhere else. We should find it until new troubles happened."

"No need to worry about it."-they heard a voice and then agent appeared on the roof.-"I have already destroyed the last Note. So there is no danger left. I think your mission is complete."

Watari appeared behind the agent as well. He noticed L and hurried to him.

"Thank Godness! You are alive!"-Watari said then thanked the friends.

He glanced at Light and then turned to L and others again.

"Your agent told me what happened. I will take care about everything and we will close this case. Don't worry. Now you can leave it all to us."-Watari said.

While L and Watari were discussing something, Kiddo beckoned cat to himself for talk.

"I was thinking about the reason why so strong Kishins appeared in this city."-Kiddo said.-"Usually Kishins are attracted by the ordinary souls, however, some of them search only for the special ones. Even if they can't find it, they will be gathering around the place, where the wielder of special soul is situated. I think these Kishins were here just because of such case."

They decided to share these thoughts with L and Watari. After they told them about it, L exchanged glances with Watari.

"So you think that these guys were hunting after me, right?"-L asked.-"Or at least were attracted by my soul?"

"Most likely."-Kiddo said.-"That Ryuk was talking about your soul as an "interesting" one."

"You know, you could be right."-Watari said.-"Actually, even I don't know much about L and his past. I met him, when he was a child, but he had no memories nor about the place from which he came neither about his own past."

"And I was able to notice after myself that sometimes I can feel something what others can't. Just like today I felt a great danger, however, I didn't know from which side it will come."-L said.-"And another fact. Long before I touched the Death Note I could see the distorted silhouettes behind Light and Misa. So your suppositions may be right."

"So, in that case, you must understand that you are in danger now."-Kiddo said.-"This Kishin said that there is a whole group of his kin. And sooner or later they will come to this world after you."

"Yes. I understand."-L said.-"Is there any way to hide from them?"

"In this world no. If you stay here you will be in the constant danger."-Kiddo said.-"But we can't guard you all the time and most likely can't take you to Shibusen. I wonder what should we do."

They thought for awhile and then Kitto got an idea.

"What if you will go with me to my village?"-cat asked.-"If you go, no Kishin or other enemy will represent danger for you anymore. My village is well protected from such cases, besides it's really secret and well hidden. So it could be the best place for your super-spy investigations or how is it called. Of course we have an electricity, computers and other such stuff. So what do you think?"

"I guess, I need some time to discuss it with Watari."-L said.-"Please wait a couple of minutes."

After some time has passed, L gave his answer.

"I think I will accept your offer."-L said.-"Watari insisted on what I must think about my life and safety first."

"I am happy to hear that."-cat said.

"But there is another fact."-Kiddo said.-"Watari-san can't go with you. His life isn't in danger so if he will stay at his world nothing bad will happen. But if he will live in another world it may cause some bad effects. So think again. This fact may change your decision."

They began to discuss this problem. It took more time than before, but finally they were able to decide something.

"I will go in any case."-L said.-"We still will be at the connection even if Watari won't go."

After that L began to discuss something with Kiddo. While they were talking, Watari called Kitto and they stood a bit further off, where L can't hear them. Kitto wanted to describe everything in detail but Watari stopped him.

"No need to explain anything."-Watari said.-"You have already proved that I can entrust L's life to you. Just one last question: do you have enough sweets in your village?"

"Huh?Sweets?"-cat surprised a bit because of the strange question.-"Of course we have many different sweets. Is it so important?"

"Yes, I think so."-Watari said with a smile.-"So, please take care of L."

After their talk Kitto joined L and Kiddo.

"Well, when are we going to leave, Kitto-san?"-L asked.-"I am ready to go in any time."

"We can leave right now. And no need to be so formal. After all we are friends now."-cat said with a smile and hugged L.

Some amount of time has passed since L settled down in the Ninja Cats' Village. He quickly got along with Kitto, Yomi and other cats from that village. He was living in the house next to Kitto's. All apparatus and computers were moved to that house, so L could continue to work on his investigations. And of course he had enough sweets so he could eat them at anytime he wants.

In one of the days Kitto visited L. Cat found him at the computer as usual.

"So, how your investigations are going?"-cat asked.

"I didn't get cases which I couldn't solve yet."-L answered.-"Besides there are two other detectives, who took part of the work at themselves. So I am not so busy as before."

"A competitors, huh?"-cat asked.

"No. Near and Mellow are more like collaborators."-L replied.

L told Kitto about who were those two persons.

"And what about this "choosing of the successor" stuff? Don't you think it sounds kind of suspicious?"-cat asked.-"I begin to think that this "Wammy House" is not an orphanage but in fact is some kind of hidden sect."

"No, it's just your imagination, Kitto."-L smiled.-"If something was wrong with that place I could have noticed it long ago. They just asked me to choose someone as a follower. There were a lot of kids there and I just pointed at the two random persons. And it appeared that I made a right choice."

"Oh, it seems random likes you, L!"-cat laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe."-L smiled again.

The more time L was spending in the village the more closer he became to this world. And soon enough he became a part of it.

"The time is now stopped for you too."-said Kitto one day.-"All of us, who live here, are not affected by it. Isn't it convinient?"

"Yes. There is some point in it."-L answered.

After some time has passed, at one evening L called to Watari. Since the day L settled down in the village, they have been communicating with the help of the computer, just as they promised to each other before. They usually talked about different things as investigations or events in the village.

"Well, it's all news for now."-L said after they finished their talk.

Watari was going to switch off the connection but then he heard L's voice again.

"Watari, I just wanted to tell you."-L said.-"You know, I am happy now."

Connection was already switched off and communication was finished but Watari was still standing at the same place. Tears of happiness appeared in his eyes.

"I am so glad to hear that, L."-Watari whispered.

* * *

"And that was a story about how L joined our party."-Kitto finished his narration.

Cat, L and Kiddo was sitting at the table in the garden of L's house with their two friends Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They were telling them a story from their past.

"What should I said? Marvellous as always."-Grimmjow said.

"Indeed."-Ulquiorra added.

"Yeah. It was at that time when Kitto hasn't fully mastered his Darkness power yet."-Kiddo said.-"It was a tough battle."

"Who could know that one day we will be friends with someone who calls himself a Shinigami?"-Grimmjow thought and put his legs on the table.

"I am glad I met you guys."-L said, moving all the sweets on the table away from Grimmjow's legs.-"I have never could imagine that I will live in such peaceful village. It's much better than that noisy city with unfriendly people. And that's more important, here I was able to make really close friends."

L took a look at all the group and smiled.

"Oh, come on. You are embarrassing us, L."-cat said.

"But members of our party is my first real friends."-L said then suddenly became sad.-"You know, when I was investigating that case about the Notes, Light and Misa said that they are my friends. But of course each of us knew that it was just a pretence. And it is really sad."

"And what about Watari-san? Isn't he your friend?"-Kiddo asked.

"He is more like a collaborator, who always nearby to help me. I think it is a bit different from a friend."-L said.

Some amount of time they all were sitting in the silence but then Kitto broke it.

"Oh, I just can't see you so sad, L! What should I do to cheer you up?"-cat asked.

"Well, let me think."-L said then suddenly smiled again.-"Oh, I know. If you give me your piece of cake it will probably make me happy."

"Ok. Here you are!"-cat moved the saucer with the cake on it closer to L.

And after that they suddenly laughed happily.


End file.
